stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:NG-Company
Ruben, eerlijkgezegd moet ik bekennen dat ik het wat anders bedoelde: gwn de gezamelijke bedrijven bundelen en zoiets als Quality Holding of MenM Corp. vormen. 28 mei 2007 16:33 (UTC) :Ach zo, verander het dan maar want ik moet nu ff weg. Ben binnen een halfuurtje terug. 28 mei 2007 16:34 (UTC) ::Kzal zien wat 'k kan doen. Kmoet namelijk straks ook weg 28 mei 2007 16:35 (UTC) Dit kan in Companies Place gevestigd worden? Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 19:17 (UTC) :Goed. Wil jij het anders ene plaatsje geven? 16 jun 2007 19:24 (UTC) Mss naast Uitgeverij Esdoorntje? Dimitri, gaan we dit terug is wat meer leven is blazen? Ons wat specialiseren? 2 jul 2007 16:15 (UTC) :Ja, aan wat had je gedacht? 6 jul 2007 09:26 (UTC) ::Een nog niet geziene sector... Ontginningssector? Mijnwerken? Allemaal vol automatisch aangezien het schadelijk is voor de mens. NG-Mining? Voor de grondstoffen van alle producten te leveren? Het is nog wat ruw, maar we kunnen "toevallig" een oliebron vinden, een zilvermijn, ijzermijn,... 6 jul 2007 10:43 (UTC) ::::Schitterend idee! Doen. Laten we mss ijzerertsen vinden. 6 jul 2007 10:48 (UTC) :::::Kun jij voor wat foto's en sjablonen zorgen? Ik zal er wel wat aan vast schrijven ;-) 6 jul 2007 10:51 (UTC) ::::::Dat komt io! 6 jul 2007 10:57 (UTC) :::::::Ik denk dat we ons beter specialiseren in mijnwerken en dat we de andere bedrijven plaatsen onder iets als NG-"rest". Met natuurlijk een mooier woord dan rest. 6 jul 2007 11:20 (UTC) ::::::::Wel, Aq-El kan wel blijven, is in zelfde trend he. Maar C-L wil ik anders wel verkopen aan de QH, nee? 6 jul 2007 11:25 (UTC) :::::::::Dat mag, maar ik behoud wel nog 49% van de aandelen, goed? En de pub kan toch onafhankelijk blijven, niet? 6 jul 2007 11:27 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik geef je anders gwn 10% van de aandelen van de totale holding, oke? 6 jul 2007 11:29 (UTC) De pub zal dan gwn trg naar mij gaan zekers, ik heb die tenslotte gwn aan de groep geschonken. :::::::::::ça va... 6 jul 2007 11:31 (UTC) Ik heb nog een idee Aqua-Electro word: NG-Energy 6 jul 2007 11:34 (UTC) :Goed, ik heb de vorige naam nooit gesmaakt. 6 jul 2007 11:37 (UTC) Onderhandelen Beste, ik heb een paar vraagjes voor jullie: # Samenwerking tussen Alpha Cine-Libertas: het zou hier gaan over een rubriek van nieuwe films en eventueel, valt nog te bezien, elke dag een film uit de oude doos. # Een overname Aqua-Electro door MenM Distributions. Indien jullie dit wel zien zitte zal er verder onderhandelt worden. 2 jul 2007 16:47 (UTC) :Mijn mening: 1) oké, je doet maar 2) neen liever niet 2 jul 2007 17:55 (UTC) ::Ik steun Dimitri's mening. 2 jul 2007 17:56 (UTC) NG geen andere dochterbedrijven? :-( Alexandru hr. 27 aug 2007 19:38 (UTC) :Wel, ik mis Ruben hier, metaalverwerking is mijn kennisvak namelijk niet... 28 aug 2007 07:12 (UTC) Waarschuwing LBI :Beste, :Wij geven je een waarschuwing voor eventuele degradatie in de LBI. Iedere maand worden er drie kandidaten gekozen, waarvan er eentje degradeert aan het eind van de maand. Uw bedrijf is dus één van die drie. :De voornamelijke reden is de inactiviteit van je bedrijf. Zolang dit niet verbeterd wordt ben ik bang dat uw bedrijf zal blijven dalen in de LBI. Als het zo door blijft zal uw bedrijf per 1 november uit de LBI worden gezet. :We hopen dat je er begrip voor hebt en onze tips zult volgen zodat we uw bedrijf weer kunnen zien stijgen en in nog een aantal maanden in de LBI kunnen zien! :Alexandru hr. (Minister van Economie) en Maarten Michels. ::Ruben, kan ik de mijne verkopen? Of het bedrijf gwn sluiten/verkopen? 2 okt 2007 17:41 (UTC) Toekomst Wa ga je er eigelijk mee doen? Ga je er terug aan werken of ga je het verkopen? --Maarten (???) 12 jan 2008 21:47 (UTC) :We zien wel. Momenteel ligt niets vast. Wil je 't misschien? 13 jan 2008 08:32 (UTC) :: Ik stop ermee, remember? --Maarten (???) 13 jan 2008 14:43 (UTC) ::: Daarom vraag ik het. 13 jan 2008 16:18 (UTC) :::: Was gewoon uit intresse zenne. Zag dat je Detroit Company had aangepast, vandaar. --Maarten (???) 13 jan 2008 18:59 (UTC) Aandelen Ik ben geïntereseerd! Greenday2 Campagne 2008 4 jun 2008 18:13 (UTC) :Dan krijg je ze allemaal! Gefeliciteerd met deze aanwinst. Dimitri 91.177.10.215 4 jun 2008 18:17 (UTC) ::Bedankt ;) NG-Energy en die andere bedrijven horen bij die aandelen hé? Greenday2 Campagne 2008 4 jun 2008 18:19 (UTC) :::Zijn alle aandelen al verkocht? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 18:37 (UTC) ::::Idd, en voorlopig ga ik ze nog niet verkopen, ik wil zien hoe het bedrijf verder zal evolueren ;) Misschien kun je met Big Man onderhandelen over die 20 % maar daar ga ik niet over beslissen. Greenday2 Campagne 2008 4 jun 2008 18:42 (UTC) :::::OK, ik probeer het effe, want niet geschoten is altijd mis. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 18:44 (UTC) Enneh, gaat het een beetje met het bedrijf? Ik ben wel nog steeds geinteresseerd 213.10.27.88 29 jul 2008 22:05 (UTC) :Daarom moet je je naam er niet zomaar bij zetten! Greenday2 7 aug 2008 13:45 (UTC) ::Big Man heft me de aandelen gegeven. 213.10.27.88 7 aug 2008 14:55 (UTC) Sjabloon Het staat nog niet in het CC sjabloon ;) 21 aug 2009 09:56 (UTC)